


Drug Addict And His Sweet Boy

by lokixarchangel



Series: The Heroin in Their System [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubcon at some points, Incest, Lubriel, M/M, drug addict Lucifer, dubcon, femme gabriel, innocent gabriel, underage gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel are more close than they should be. Chuck knows this. God, does he know this. That's why he tries insanely hard to keep his two sons apart. He doesn't want Lucifer to corrupt his young son. But, Gabriel just can't stay away from big brother. He has to be near to him. He needs his brother, craves his brother. And, he knows Lucifer feels the same. Lucifer just can't stay away from his baby, either. He wants to touch him and corrupt him and make sure no one will ever take him away from him. So one day, he decides to take Gabriel completely for himself.(Just accept that I'm completely fucked up.)





	1. Virginity Lost.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cll/gifts).



Gabriel snuck back into the house. Really late. He’d just been at his first Halloween party, even though he was fifteen. It had been really fun. He’d also gotten very drunk and was sleepy and giggly. 

When he stepped into his room, he noticed there was another person there, vaguely lighted by the moonlight coming in through his bedroom window. He knew who it was, immediately, and was confused. It was his big brother, Lucifer. 

He loved his big brother. A lot. And he knew his big brother loved him back. Lucifer was constantly showering him with gifts and kissing him like he was told brothers shouldn’t. But, Gabriel didn’t get why. He loved his big brother, but not just as a brother. So, why couldn’t he kiss him? 

“L-luci?” He whispered, confused. “Why are you here? Daddy said-” 

“He’s not your daddy, is he, Gabe?” Lucifer whispered back, in a tone that let Gabriel know, immediately, that he was high. “He may be your father, but he isn’t your daddy. Who’s your daddy?” 

Gabriel blushed, clasping his hands behind his back. He was ashamed for forgetting. Lucifer might as well have been his daddy, for real. He was the one who took care of him and helped him feel better. “I’m sorry, daddy. You are.” 

“Don’t be sorry, baby. Come here.” He held out his arms, for Gabriel, and waited for Gabriel to pad over. 

As he stumbled over to his big brother, he remembered his costume. It was a cute little pink bunny costume with a big fluffy tail and cute little ears, with booty shorts and a sweater as his outfit. He had also painted a pink bunny nose and whiskers on his face. He slowly climbed into Lucifer’s lap, letting him situate him so he was straddling him. 

“Better. You look so pretty… Aren’t you just daddy’s beautiful bunny?” Lucifer smiled, hands resting on Gabriel’s hips. 

Gabriel giggled. “Yes, Daddy. I am. Daddy, why are you here? Our dad said that you weren’t supposed to see me, anymore.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I had to see you, baby bunny. Didn’t you want to see me?” 

“Of course!” Gabriel quickly nodded and leaned forward to nuzzle into Lucifer’s neck. “Miss you so much. Dad is so mean for keeping us apart.” 

“I know, bunny. Don’t worry. Daddy is going to make up for lost time.” Lucifer murmured and slowly laid Gabriel on his back, starting to kiss his neck. 

Gabriel’s breath became a bit shallow, the alcohol making him easily aroused. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to make you feel good, and I’m going to help remind the world who you belong to.” Lucifer growled a bit as he made a purple mark in Gabriel’s neck. “Not gonna let anyone tear us apart.” 

Gabriel made a soft moan and nodded. “Thank you, daddy. I don’t want you to have to go, anymore.” 

“Me either. I won’t, for tonight.” Lucifer murmured, reaching down and starting to tug Gabriel’s shorts down. He looked at the cute little white panties he was wearing and licked his lips. 

Gabriel flushed crimson. Lucifer had never done that before. He’d touched him down there, certainly. And, Gabriel had loved it. But, he’d never actually tried to undress him. But, he definitely wasn’t saying anything. He wanted his big brother like that. A lot. 

“God, you really are so delicate and pretty…” Came his big brother’s voice, sounding a bit strained. Gabriel knew how rough Lucifer could be. He was never like that with him, though he wanted him to be, sometimes.

“Th-thank you, Daddy…” Gabriel mumbled, blushing even more. 

“Daddy wants to have his baby bunny, tonight. Then you’ll truly be mine. Okay?” Lucifer grinned as Gabriel quickly nodded, closing his eyes. “Good.” 

He kept the sweater on Gabriel and didn’t pull the panties off, completely. Instead. He just pulled them down a certain ways and put his legs on his shoulder. 

Gabriel stayed perfectly groomed and smoothed, hating any hair that wasn’t on his head or above his eyes. When Gabriel saw Lucifer’s expression, he knew he had seen how smooth he was, and gave a small accomplished giggle. “You like it?” 

“Yes…” Lucifer growled and licked around Gabriel’s rim, making him gasp from surprise. 

Gabriel rolled his head back as Lucifer continued to lick around his hole before shoving his tongue inside, making him gasp again and arch his back off the bed. He reached down for Lucifer’s hair, whimpering from how good it felt. “D-daddy…” He moaned and tugged. 

Lucifer looked up at him with amused eyes before working him open with his tongue. After a bit of just listening to Gabriel whine and moan, quietly, he got the small bottle of lube out of his back pocket and lubed his fingers up, sticking one inside Gabriel and watching him seize up from surprise before completely melting from pleasure as he pumped it, slowly, in and out. 

“That feel good?” He smirked, watching Gabriel nod. He moved his finger around to find a certain spot, quickly covering Gabriel’s mouth when he found it, so Gabriel’s cry of pleasure wouldn’t wake up their dad. “Shh… You don’t want to wake Dad, do you?” 

Gabriel quickly shook his head, closing his eyes as he added a second finger. Even with Lucifer’s hand over his mouth, he worked to stay quiet as Lucifer repeatedly brushed over his prostate, whimpering again. 

After a bit, Lucifer decided he had finally worked him open enough and pulled his fingers out, kissing Gabriel’s neck, again. “Do I need to keep my hand over your mouth?” 

Gabriel quickly nodded, loving being shut up like that. He gripped at the sheets as Lucifer lubed himself up before pushing inside him. He tensed up a bit from pain as Lucifer bottomed out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Shhhh… Shh… I got you, bunny. Daddy’s not gonna let anything hurt you.” Lucifer murmured, stroking his hair with his free hand. Slowly, slowly, he began to pull out. When he was almost all the way out, he slammed back into Gabriel, having to clamp his hand tighter over his mouth, due to the loud cry Gabriel made. 

Lucifer started to slowly thrust in and out, smirking each time Gabriel moaned into his hand. “Good boy… Taking my cock so good…” He growled, grinning, and speeding up his pace. 

He eventually moved Gabriel so he could get a better angle and hit his prostate each time, feeling Gabriel turn to jelly and try to keep his moans quiet. Gabriel looked up at Lucifer with big, beautiful, innocent eyes, despite moaning like a whore. 

Lucifer thrust faster and harder into his prostate, hearing Gabriel get a bit louder, involuntarily. “Ah, ah. You gotta be quiet.” He got an idea and ripped Gabriel’s panties off, shoving them into Gabriel’s mouth, using his now free hands to thrust even harder into Gabriel, growling and moaning himself. 

Gabriel felt fire in his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching up to grip at Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer was still fully clothed and that just made Gabriel moan more. His moans were high and sweet, but still wanton. 

“Almost there, baby. Almost there.” Lucifer groaned, able to feel that Gabe was close. 

Sure enough, soon Gabriel came all over his sweater and Lucifer’s stomach, panting and gasping. His toes curled from the force of it and he gripped Lucifer’s shirt tighter, screaming through his panties in his mouth. 

Luckily, it was muffled enough only Lucifer heard. 

Lucifer soon emptied himself inside Gabriel, moaning Gabriel’s name, and covering his own mouth so no one would hear. He stayed inside Gabriel when he was done and laid on top of him, nuzzling his neck and gently pulling the panties out of his mouth. 

Gabriel made a soft whine, weakly trying to shove Lucifer off. “No, Daddy. Need to sleep.” 

Lucifer laughed and pulled out, rolling off of Gabriel and helping him out of his sweater and the rest of everything, cleaning his face off as Gabriel fought to stay awake. 

“Night…” He kissed his forehead, holding the smaller boy to his chest. He also tucked a small stuffy that he had bought into his arm, kissing his head again. “Very proud of you.” 

“Night Daddy… Thank you…” He nuzzled him and fell asleep. 

 

When Gabriel woke up, Lucifer was gone, replaced by a bigger bunny stuffy and a note that said, “I’ll be back, tonight. I love you, little bunny.” Gabriel giggled, happily, and kissed the note, getting dressed and heading down to breakfast. 


	2. New toys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel surprised Lucifer with some new toys.

Gabriel was waiting for Lucifer to show up, cuddling the large stuffed bunny he had been given. He hadn’t exactly had the best day and was trying to cover the red puffy eyes and tear streaks with makeup, jumping when he heard a knock on the window. 

He quickly ran over and threw open his window, letting Lucifer in and hugging him, tightly. “Luci!” 

“Hey, bunny.” He hadn’t forgotten the costume. “Did you like your gift?” 

Gabriel nodded, giggling, and going back over to the bunny, picking it back up. “It’s very stuffy and cuddly.” 

“I’m glad. Come here, baby.” He held his arms out. Gabriel padded over into his arms, giggling as Lucifer picked him up. “I missed you, today. Did you miss me?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I missed you, a lot.” He kissed all over his cheek and nosed into Lucifer’s neck, happy to be around his big brother, again. Then, he remembered the bad things that had happened that day and he teared up again, hiding his face. 

“Gabe? What’s wrong?” Lucifer frowned, concerned. “Did someone hurt you? I’ll kill them if they did.” 

“A guy said I was ditzy and stupid. And, ugly.” He mumbled, looking at Lucifer. “He said I wasn’t worth five cents.” 

Lucifer growled. “What’s his name? I’ll murder him.” 

“No, Daddy. Don’t do that. You’ll get in trouble.” 

“He’s not allowed to say things like that about /my/ bunny.” He growled more. “What’s his name?” He asked again. 

“Crowley. I don’t know his last name.” He nuzzled into his neck, again, whimpering. 

“I’ll make sure he learns his lesson.” Lucifer nodded a bit and rubbed Gabriel’s back. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I am now that you’re here.” Gabriel smiled shyly at Lucifer, pecking his lips. 

“Good. I have another present, for you. I know how much you like sweets.” He gave him a small chocolate bar, chuckling as the smaller boy immediately snatched the treat and started eating it. “What do you say??” 

“Thank you!” He giggled, turning around when Lucifer sat down so he was still on his lap, his back was just pressed against his chest. “I went shopping, today, and I bought some new clothes. Did you know they don’t card at Spencer’s??” 

“They don’t?” Lucifer chuckled, kissing Gabe’s hair. “What did you buy?” 

“Lingerie and some toys.” He shrugged, grinning when Lucifer growled into his hair. 

“Is that so, baby?” He smirked, hands sliding down to his hips. 

“Mhm.” Gabriel nodded, continuing to eat the candy bar. “Wanna see?” He got up and grabbed the bag, going into his closet to change. 

He came back out in a random lingerie assortment. Laziness is a real problem, guys. He giggled when he saw Lucifer’s eyes darken as they dragged down his body. He had a garter on with thigh highs. The thigh highs were white lace. And, the garter was baby pink with spikes on them and blood red roses. “Do you like it?” He giggled, cocking his head to the side. 

“You know I do, baby.” Lucifer smirked. “What about those toys you bought?” 

Gabriel got out the bondage kit he had bought and the vibrators. “Pretty pricey but I guilt tripped Dad into giving me a lot of money.” 

“Hmm… Maybe we should try a few out, what do you think??” 

“I bought them for you, daddy.” Gabriel took all of the toys over to Lucifer, dumping them in his lap before getting on the bed beside him, on his knees. 

Lucifer took his time looking through them before getting the cuffs out and getting behind Gabriel, cuffing his arms so they were folded behind his back. Then, he kissed the back of his neck and smirked. “Pretty baby.” 

Gabriel’s skin flushed pink as he mumbled a thank you, squirming a bit. “What is Daddy gonna do?” 

“Daddy’s gonna worship his baby. Except, he’ll be the one all tied up.” He gently pushed Gabriel so his face was in the bed and his ass was in the air, rubbing a hand over the perky cheeks. “So pretty… I love this ass… Mine. Got it?” 

Gabriel nodded before gasping and pushing his ass more into the air as Lucifer delivered a swift smack. 

“Be verbal.” He commanded, before slowly tugging down the panties. 

Gabriel whined. “Go-got it…” He mumbled, speaking up when his ass was smacked again. “Got it.” 

“Good baby.” Lucifer smirked and pulled the panties down to his knees. He smirked at the two red marks on Gabriel’s ass, slowly kneading them apart. After a bit, he leaned forward and licked a stripe up and over his hole, chuckling as Gabriel mewled and whimpered. 

“Shhhh… You gotta be quiet, remember?? Someone could hear.” Lucifer smirked and chuckled, getting out a ball gag and putting it on Gabriel. “Better.” 

He sat back and looked at his handiwork, groaning at how perfect Gabriel looked like this; all tied up and beautiful. It made his cock harden, quickly, in his jeans and he reached down to palm himself. 

He leaned back forward and licked around Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel mewled again and pushed his ass back against Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer chuckled and used his hands to keep Gabriel’s ass still. He kitten licked around the whole before trying to shove his tongue inside, slipping a finger in when he realised how tight he was and groaning. He wanted that around his cock, immediately. “So tight, baby.” 

Gabriel moaned around the gag and closed his eyes, shaking his ass a bit. 

“You like that, don’t you? You like my fingers inside you? Twisting around.” He slowly pumped his finger in and out. Gabriel moaned again and tried to move his hips. “Imagine how my cock would feel. It’d fill you all up, wouldn’t it?” 

Gabriel quickly nodded, and Lucifer chuckled, slipping another finger inside him and scissoring him. Gabriel made a sound and pushed back as hard as he could, making Lucifer’s fingers jab against his prostate. 

Gabriel whimpered and moaned as loud as he could around the ball gag. Lucifer smirked and repeatedly hit that spot each time he thrust his fingers in. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?” 

Gabriel cried out in pleasure each time, nodding. He tried to move his hands so he could brace himself on the bed but was stopped by the restraints. 

Lucifer soon added another finger and thrust them in and out as quick as he could to get Gabriel more open. “Shh… Shh…” He chuckled as Gabriel cried out louder. “I think you’re open enough, baby.” 

Lucifer got the lube out and poured it on his hands, putting it all over his cock before lining up and thrusting in. 

Gabriel pressed his face into the bed, almost screaming. It felt so good, too good. He made sounds around the gag. Lucifer soon started to thrust in and out, angling himself to hit Gabriel’s prostate each time. 

Gabriel screamed from pleasure until his throat was sore and could barely make any noise, anymore. 

Lucifer just continued thrusting, holding onto Gabriel’s hips as he did so. Each thrust push Gabriel’s face more into the bed before lightening back up. 

Gabriel eventually managed to push back to meet Lucifer, still moaning hoarsely. Lucifer chuckled but didn’t stop him and reached around to his front, jerking him off hard and fast. 

Gabriel went tumbling over the edge without warning and screamed into his gag, curling his toes and blacking out. When it was done, he came to completely untied and wrapped up in Lucifer’s arms. 

“I got something for you…” Lucifer murmured, reaching for a box. When did that get there?

“Wh-... what is… i-it?” Gabriel tried, voice sounding like shit. Lucifer smiled fondly and opened the box, revealing several somethings, including a bunny tail plug and ears with a white skirt and crop top. 

“Since you’re daddy’s little bunny, I bought you some things to play the part. I’ll be here every night, so I want you to wear the outfit every night. Got it?” Lucifer pet Gabriel’s hair, smiling as he nodded and nuzzled Lucifer. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He mumbled, sleepy. “Wish you… could stay…” 

“Me too, bunny. Me too.” Lucifer nodded and kissed his head, laying down with him. “I’ll find a way… I promise.” 

Gabriel smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay… Nini.” He then fell asleep, curling up more. 

Lucifer chuckled and tucked him in before climbing back out the window and closing it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start a fic with smut?? Hell yes I fucking did.


End file.
